Mysterious Fighter
by Son Emily
Summary: Its time again for the annual world martial arts tournament, but this year, there is a new fighter. Strangely enough, she can pack a punch right up to the level of the Z Fighters. Is she good news or bad news?
1. Default Chapter

Mysterious Fighter Chapter 1

Preparing for the Tournament

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or it's characters (if I did I wouldn't be writing these at the moment!!!)

Claimer: I do in fact own Emily (grin) and anyone else I decide to put in this chapter.

AN1: Right, here's the first chapter of the first rewrite of how Emily meets Goku and everyone else. I've thought it over a lot and I hope you all enjoy this and please review, let me know whether I'm going about this right now. So on with the story!!!

It was a sunny day on Mount Potaz, it was the week before the annual Martial Arts Tournament and as usual all the z fighters were planning on entering. Ten year old Goten was training with his father and eldest brother knowing that his best friend Trunks was going to be training with Vegeta. He was a bit upset at not being able to fight again in the Adult tournament but was determined to actually beat Trunks this year. The three decided to take a break whilst debating on who was doing what at the tournament.

"Well I know I'll end up fighting Trunks again so I want to do something that will take him by surprise." Goten declared, staring between his father and brother.

"You'll just have to go very fast as some point as we've agreed no energy blasts to be used again. You saw what happened the year we had to fight Buu." Gohan said firmly.

"Hey dad, do you think you'll end up fighting Vegeta?" Goten asked.

"Anything is possible Goten, I don't know how far he'll take our fight as he's still very determined to beat me." Goku sighed. Finishing up a couple of minutes, Goku decided to train with Goten for a bit whilst Gohan went back to check on Videl. He had only recently proposed to Videl and as much as ChiChi had annoyed them into a date for the wedding, one had not been set yet. He entered his house to see Videl in the kitchen.

"Your back early, how was training?" She greeted, pulling him into a kiss.

"Oh the usual. In fact I'm only taking a break whilst my dad trains with Goten for a bit, so I came back to check on you. Are you sure you don't want to compete in the tournament?" He asked when they broke apart, she nodded.

"Against all you guy's no way. I'll just cheer you on. I've kinda been put off entering it after what Spokovich did to me all those years ago." She sighed. Meanwhile at Capsule Corp, Vegeta was training with eleven year old Trunks, getting ready for his fight with Kakarot.

"I am so gonna beat Goten's butt this year. He won't know what'll hit him." Trunks declared smirking evilly.

"Hm, you better had brat. Besides Kakarot thinks we're agreeing to not fire energy attacks this year. What kind of fighter is he?" Vegeta grumbled as he took his five minute break also, Trunks nodded at this.

"Yeah, plus I think he doesn't want us going super either. What a joke." He replied as he got a bottle of water and began gulping it down. Back in mount Potaz, Goku was fiercely sparring with Goten, both of them in super saiyan mode.

"Your getting faster son, you've got a good chance of beating Trunks now." He said as he grabbed Goten's wrist to stop him fisting him in the stomach. Bringing his leg up to kick him off, Goten grabbed his fathers foot and spun him to the floor.

"Gohan taught me that. Hey where's he gone I thought he was watching?" Goten asked looking around for his brother, Goku flew back up and looked around also.

"He must have gone back to see Videl for a bit, he'll be back later probably." He replied as they went at it for another hour. To their surprise though Gohan hadn't returned and it was dinner time soon. Goku stopped as he smelled the dinner wafting from the house, his son also picking up the heavenly scent.

"Race ya!" He laughed as he shot back towards the house, laughing, Goku followed him then the family of three settled down for dinner. They continued training every evening until the Saturday of the tournament when they all headed out to the stadium. Meeting up with Piccolo, Krillen, 18, Vegeta and Bulma, they all headed off to sign up.

"Aw it's too bad we're in the junior division again." Goten moaned as he signed up, standing in front of his best friend, who smirked at him.

"What are you complaining for? Am I too much for you?" He asked, Gohan was watching the two boys sign up turned to his father.

"You know, Trunks is sounding more and more like Vegeta every day." He muttered.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Goku replied staring at the two youngsters.

"Attention everyone, would all those who are competing in the Adult division of the tournament, please go to the arena entrance to sign up and test your strength against the weighing machines, who are working bang on this year." An announcer called, Vegeta snorted at this, that was their excuse every year when it comes to the weighing machines. All the z fighters made their way to the arena and one by one they all signed up. Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Krillen, Piccolo and Yamcha. The remaining two contestants they'd not seen before, one was a man dressed in black, in a ninja outfit and the other one was a young girl with long blonde hair wearing black hipsters and a red tank top, a little younger than Gohan.

"Hm, well those two won't last long in this tournament." Vegeta sneered, staring at them.

"I dunno Vegeta, we'll have to just wait and see won't we." Goku replied, staring at the young girl and frowning. There was something about the girl, he couldn't quite place. She didn't look the fighting type, being shaken out of his thoughts by his son, they all made their way over to the machines and one by one punched them. Vegeta was the first to punch them and all the workers ran around in panic as the target hit 450. Goku tapped lightly and came up as 459, Gohan was 425, Krillen was 350, 18 was 360, Piccolo was 380, Yamcha was 340. The other two contestants stared at the group in shock, naturally receiving a smirk off Vegeta. The other contestant went over and punched a 50 and when it was the girls turn to hit, she sighed as she made her way up to the machine. Swinging her fist into the machine, she hit a 300. It was the z fighters turn to stare at her as she started apologise to the workers for hitting too hard.

"Sorry, I haven't broken it have I? My mom did tell me I had a tough punch!" She cried, putting her hand over her mouth. The head worker nodded that the machine was fine then she sat back down on a bench, far away from the others.

"Kakarot, how on earth did she manage to punch that?" Vegeta demanded.

"I don't know. I'm anxious to see what else she can do." Goku replied, glancing at her then turned his attention back to the drawing board. The matches were now up, it was then when he learned what he name was.

GOHAN VS PICCOLO

GOKU VS YAMCHA

EMILY VS KRILLEN

18 VS NINJAMAN

"The junior division is about to start then we will start the adult division so get ready fighters and all our young fighters, get into the waiting rooms please." The announcer called.

"Go beat him Trunks." Vegeta grunted.

"Just do your best son, that's all you can do." Goku said to Goten.

"Yeah squirt, just be yourself and do the best you can." Gohan added then watched as his brother and Trunks run over to the waiting area.


	2. Chapter 2

Mysterious Fighter Chapter 2

Junior Division

Disclaimer: Right, we all know I don't own DBZ or it's characters, so now that we've got that all sorted, we can get on with it.

Claimer: I happily declare that I do in fact own Emily and everyone that is mentioned that is normally not in DBZ I also do own (or made up for the story)

AN2: Right, here is the second chapter now, please read and review and don't worry about being honest I'm glad I listened to the old reviews

There was eight contestants to the junior division and everyone came to watch the young wannabe fighters, claim the title for champion. Fighting in Goten in the first round was a little boy named Rex. To Goten's annoyance, he had the same attitude as Trunks, cocky and thinking he was going to wipe the floor with the demi Saiyan. Rex lunged at him slowly whilst Goten just sighed and fisted him once in the stomach which sent him flying out the ring and knocked out into the wall surround it, announcing Goten as the winner.

"Good job Goten, you really showed that kid who was boss." Trunks teased as his best friend made his way back into the waiting room.

"Ha, ha, very funny Trunks. He wasn't very good." Goten said, sitting down just as the announcer called Trunks up for the next fight.

"Well, that's me, wish me luck 'ten." Trunks said jumping up and walking out. To his surprise, his opponent was a girl, a bit older than him, he groaned taking in her features.

"You ready to go down?" She growled, tossing her waist length black hair back and staring at him with her dark brown eyes. She was wearing dark pants, similar to the black ones, Trunks had on and a sky blue tank top, she got into a sloppy fighting stance.

"Oh, man I have to fight you? Don't embarrass yourself." He sighed, also getting into a fighting stance, she shot him a cold look.

"For your information kid, my name is Jess, and I am personally trained under Hercule, the greatest martial arts fighter in the world." She declared.

"Oh I'm so scared now." He snapped sarcastically.

"Your asking for it." She snarled.

"Tell you what, just to make this last longer, I'll let you fight me ok?" He said, folding his arms, she raised her eyebrows at him and shot him a puzzled look.

"You've got some nerve insulting me and my master like that. But trust me, this fight won't last long if I fight you first but ok." She said. In the crowds, Goku and Vegeta were watching the fight down below with their families.

"Hey, that's the little girl I was telling you about Gohan, the one my dad trains three times a week. He says she's coming along great, I hope Trunks goes easy on her." Videl announced.

"Looks like she'll need to go easy on him, he's winding her up." Gohan said.

"Don't be absurd, Trunks will defeat that little weakling in two seconds." Vegeta snapped glaring at Gohan, looking passed him, he could see Emily also watching the fight, Goku looked in his direction and also spotted the young girl, who was staring at the scene down below in shock, obviously witnessing Goten's fight against the little boy.

"Looks like she might be into fighting after all. Oh well we'll find out what she's like when she fights Krillen." He said, moving his gaze back to Trunks's fight, who was just about to start.

"When she loses to him that is." Vegeta grumbled.

"I wouldn't be so sure about it, you saw how high her hit was Vegeta. She may not look tough but I think she can hold herself up in a fight against Krillen." Goku said, muttering something under his breath, Vegeta also turned his attention back to his son's fight. The fight started, Trunks still had his arms folded.

"Go on, take your best shot." He sneered.

"You've just made your biggest mistake kid." She cried lunging at him. To his surprise, she managed to fist him in the face, sending him back a couple of inches. _Man, I really should stop underestimating people._ He thought as he rubbed his face. He lunged at her and started throwing blows at her. She held her hands up to block but he swept her feet out from under her and she fell onto the floor.

"You were fun, but you were trained by Hercule, so your gonna lose." Trunks sighed as he kicked her out of the ring, causing the audience to gasp.

"Maybe he won't go easy on her after all. Poor Jess she never saw it coming." Videl said as she watched Trunks being declared the winner and walking out the ring. Goku glanced at Emily to see her staring at Trunks then turned back to Vegeta who was wearing a proud smirk on his face. Battling their opponents one by one, Trunks and Goten won all their matches until finally it was just the two of them left.

"Are you ready to lose Goten?" Trunks laughed as he made his way onto the ring.

"Yeah right Trunks, I've been training with my dad hard so it's gonna be you who lose." Goten replied following his friend out as the two boys got into a fighting stance. Starting the fight off, the two boys both lunged at each other, mainly blocking kicks and punches to start off with then stopped, both of them breathing heavily.

"You've improved Goten." Trunks commented.

"So have you." Goten replied, to his surprise, Trunks powered up to super saiyan causing the whole audience to gasp in shock.

"Come on Goten, transform. You won't get very far in your normal form." Trunks said.

"But Trunks, my dad said we weren't to go super saiyan." Goten protested.

"Well you want a fight don't you?" Trunks sneered, Goten sighed and reluctantly went super saiyan himself. In the audience, Goku groaned.

"Well so much for that rule." He muttered, keeping his gaze fixed on his son. Down below, on the arena floor, the two demi saiyans began their battle.

"Wow look at those two go! I don't know how they did it but they're amazing." The announcer cried as the boys started floating off the ground. Everyone apart from the z fighters stared at the fight in shock, wondering what was going on.

"Super. Such a young age." A voice was muttering, Vegeta turned to see that the voice belonged to Emily, who was concentrating on the fight below and growled at her. He didn't like this girl one bit, but he was going to wait until he got a chance to fight her. Back on the arena floor, they began taking their speed up several notches.

"Come on Goten, your normally better than this." Trunks yelled.

"But I told you Trunks, I'm not supposed to go super." Goten called back, bringing his leg up to his best friend and kicked him in the groin. Trunks growled as he did a spin kick and sent Goten towards the wall. Goten stopped himself before he hit it and flew back towards his friend.

"Do you always have to do what your dad says? Besides, your fighting me, not some human, so what do you need to hide from?" Trunks argued.

"The audience. But I suppose your right." Goten agreed, fisting his friend, but Trunks grabbed his wrist and pulled it around so he had hold of him in a sort of half headlock.

"You always fall for that one don't ya?" Trunks laughed.

"LET ME GO!" Goten screamed, powering up and causing Trunks to let go and go flying backwards into the wall, smashing against it. Before he fell to the floor, he quickly powered up and floated back onto the arena floor and landed on it, Goten dropped down also and glared at him coldly, he didn't like being made a fool of.

"Something's got you fired up today hasn't it? Hm, that was close to you winning 'ten, but I'm just too strong for you aren't I?" Trunks sneered walking up to him.

"Shut up Trunks, you just can't admit that I might be stronger than you for a change." Goten yelled aiming a fist at him, Trunks dodged it then flew up in the air.

"What's up with you today?" He snapped glaring at him, Goten aimed another punch at his friend but Trunks caught his fist and kneed him in the gut. Doing a spin kick to his head, he sent Goten out of the ring and knocked him out.

"And the winner of the junior division is Trunks!" The announcer yelled, throwing his father a look, Trunks made his way over to his friend, followed by Gohan and Goku.

"I told you guys not to go super this year." Gohan yelled.

"Yeah, well your not my father and my dad said I could." Trunks snapped at him.

"Typical Vegeta." Gohan muttered as Goku picked up his son. Goten started coming too and his eyes focused on his father.

"Did I win dad?" He mumbled.

"No Goten, but you were really close. Don't worry, you can try again next year." Goku said slipping his son a sensu bean that he had got the day before from Korin.

"Sorry about that Goten, but you did really well." Trunks said.

"That's ok Trunks. I guess I'm sorry too, I just wanted to win this year that's all." He said, jumping down from his fathers arms.

"Hey, you might next year." Trunks said.

"Yeah, I might. Come on Trunks I'm hungry, lets go get something to eat." Goten declared running off, laughing, Trunks ran after Goten. Goku smiled as he watched the two kids then turned to Gohan.

"Well at least he's not too disappointed about not winning." He said.

"As long as there's food mentioned, he's not disappointed about anything." Gohan laughed as the two men made their way back to the crowds.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the adult division is about to start." The announcer called.

"Lets go, good luck against Piccolo." Goku said as got into the waiting rooms for their tournament. They spotted Ninjaman practising punches against an invisible opponent and saw Emily doing stretches and checking out Krillen. Gohan went over to the girl and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Gohan." He said.

"Emily, hi." She replied.

"So what got you into fighting?" He asked.

"Oh my father, until he died. Then I just watch the movies and learn from then. I can't have classes as my mother doesn't like the idea of me fighting." She replied.

"Hm, sounds like my mom too. Well I'll see you later ok?" He laughed.

"Sure, your brother was really good out there." She said.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to tell him for you." He replied walking off.

AN2: There you have chapter 2. The next chapter will be the first round of the competition I hope to have it posted as soon as I type it up. So thanks for reading and please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Mysterious Fighter Chapter 3

First Round

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or it's characters.

Claimer: I do own Emily though and anyone else mentioned (that normally doesn't appear in Dragonball Z) in this chapter.

AN1: Really sorry, I had no idea the mistake I'd made until typing this up, so apologies there. I've missed Vegeta out. Also I wanted Emily to fight Gohan so I've mixed the names up so here is the proper order for the adult division. I know Vegeta isn't still in it but don't worry I find away to put him in.

GOHAN VS PICCOLO

EMILY VS KRILLEN

GOKU VS YAMCHA

18 VS NINJAMAN

Before they could begin the adult division, the workers had an announcement.

"Unfortunately the fighter Ninjaman is actually disqualified as he is wanted by the police for suspect of a crime committed yesterday. The fighter who will be taking his place will be Vegeta. The beginning of the tournament will begin shortly." The head man called and everyone watch as Ninjaman was handcuffed and escorted away by six policemen. After all the excitement wore down, the adult division began and it started off with Gohan and Piccolo. The old teacher and student made their way out onto the ring and faced each other.

"Now, lets see how much you've improved." Piccolo said with a smirk.

"Yeah, cause your about to get your butt kicked." Gohan replied getting into a fighting stance as one of the workers hit the circle announcing the beginning of the match (if anyone can tell me what that is called I'd be very appreciative.) Gohan and Piccolo lunged at each other, throwing kicks and punches at each other, Piccolo struggling to keep up with his old pupil, after about fifteen minutes of lightning speed duelling, they both landed a few metres away from each other. Gohan just staring at Piccolo calmly whilst Piccolo was taking deep breaths.

"That was impressive." Piccolo said.

"Thanks, are you finished with the warm up now?" Gohan asked smirking, Piccolo nodded as they both lunged at each other again. They went at it again for another ten minutes, Gohan eventually tripping Piccolo up, as he fell on the floor, he did a spin kick sending the Namek flying out of the ring, claiming Gohan the winner. Goku made his way up to them and patted his son shoulder before producing Piccolo with a sensu bean.

"How many of them do you have?" Piccolo asked as Goku then handed Gohan one too.

"Korin said it should be enough for the entire tournament, but he says if we need more I should just instant translocate up to him and he'll give me another pouch full." Goku replied, Gohan glanced between Krillen and Emily, who was now looking a death pale and staring at the Z Fighters. She was sitting down on the bench and shaking slightly as she threw Krillen a frightened glance, Krillen was chatting away to 18, not paying attention now that the fight was over, Gohan turned back to his father and Piccolo.

"Thanks for the bean dad, and you did good Piccolo. So Krillen and the girl is next, she looks petrified of him." Gohan commented, Goku glanced over at her then back to his son.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling she knows what she's doing. Come on, let's go watch." He announced as they made their way over to Krillen, who was still in deep conversation with his wife, but occasionally throwing Emily a glance.

"Hey Krillen, are you ready for your fight?" Gohan asked smirking at his father's best friend, who just grinned at the Demi Saiyan.

"Yeah, she doesn't look like the fighting type, but it's not going to be a fight that'll be over in seconds if you know what I mean." He said, everyone nodded.

"I know, she tells me her father got her into fighting and that her mother doesn't approve of her doing it. Lets just see what happens." Gohan said, as the announcer called the second fight. Sighing, Emily got up and slowly made her way to the ring, throwing her a funny look, Krillen followed her out and stood opposite her.

"So how good are you really?" Krillen asked her, she stared at him.

"Nothing like what I've seen, so if your exactly like them, then you already know the result of this fight." She stated, folding her arms.

"Well I'm not exactly like them, but I can kinda keep up with them since I've trained with them before." Krillen replied getting into a fighting stance.

"Oh right, well I kept up alright with the little boys in the junior fight. But not with that guy, what's his name Gohan. And the green guy, they went too fast." She said, also getting into a fighting stance as they signalled the beginning of the fight. They both lunged at each other and to his surprise, Emily kept up with his speed and was throwing kicks and punches at him as fast as he could throw them too. They went at it for about five minutes until they both stopped.

"Are you done warming up?" She asked, he stared at her, but slowly nodded, not wanting her to know what he was thinking.

"Yeah, you?" He replied calmly, she nodded and lunged at him again, this time, Krillen got the upper hand and fisted her in the stomach, limping back again, Emily quickly got her strength back again and lunged at Krillen, fisting him in the face then kicking him in the stomach. Krillen fell to the floor but got up just as quick as her.

"How did you do that?" He demanded.

"My father got me into fighting, of course I was only 18 months old but I could still fight with him." She stated getting into a fighting stance. They both lunged at each other again and both threw kicks and punches at each other, making their way all the way around the arena, until they got to a point where Emily threw a kick sending him out the ring. Trying his best to flare his energy enabling him to get back on the ring, he hit the floor before he managed to get it to the maximum declaring Emily the winner.

"How on earth did she manage to beat him?" Vegeta demanded staring at Emily in shock, Goku also stared at the young teen.

"I have no idea how she did it Vegeta, but she's fast, I'll give you that." He replied.

"Which means she fighting me in the next round." Gohan added, staring at the young girl in shock too as she walked over and helped Krillen up and lead him over to the others.

"How did you beat him?" 18 asked, staring at her.

"I dunno, it was a trick I learnt from a martial arts movie." Emily replied as Goku gave Krillen a sensu bean, then handed Emily one too.

"Its called a sensu bean, it heals you and restores your energy." He explained as she stared at it with a puzzled look on her face.

"Thanks." She replied as she gulped it down obviously watching Krillen then was introduced one by one to all the Z Fighters who all smiled to her warmly.

"So you and Yamcha are next huh?" Gohan said, his father nodded as the announcer called them up for the next fight. Yamcha and Goku made their way to the ring and began stretching until the beginning of the fight started.

"You know your going to beat me Goku." Yamcha said smirking.

"You never know Yamcha." Goku replied, lunging at his friend. Mainly spending the first ten minutes throwing each other punches and kicks until Goku fisted Yamcha in the stomach sending him sliding across the arena floor. Slowly getting up, Yamcha lunged at Goku and spent another ten minutes duelling at saiyan speed until Yamcha had to stop to take a couple of deep breaths. Goku stood there with his arms folded waiting for his friend to get his breath back before they went at it again. They successfully went at it for another fifteen minutes until kicking Yamcha in the stomach, sending him flying out the ring, declaring Goku the winner.. He made his way over and slipped his friend a sensu bean.

"Thanks Goku, you saved me from getting my butt kicked." He groaned as Goku helped him up. Swallowing the bean, he made his way over to all the other Z Fighters. Gohan looked at his father in a proud way and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Well done dad, hey maybe we end up fighting." He said.

"Anything is possible Gohan." Goku replied.

The last fight of the first round was 18 VS Vegeta, who was giving 18 a smug look which she ignored and made her way up to the ring when the announcer called her.

"So are you ready to be defeated by a true Saiyan?" He asked laughing as he followed her out, she glared at him coldly.

"We'll see who defeats who." She said calmly.

"It will be an interesting fight" He replied as the beginning of the match was announced. He lunged at her and went to punch her in the face, 18 sighed as she put her fist up in the air and caught him in the face.

"Must I always have to do this?" She muttered as he clutched his face.

"Hm, good move, I wasn't ready, next time you won't be so lucky!" He yelled as he lunged at her again, this time, she brought her leg up to kick him but he grabbed her foot and threw her to the floor. Flying back a bit, he charged up a ki blast.

"Vegeta no! We agreed no energy blasts this year!" Goku yelled from the audience.

"You did Kakarot, I did no such thing." He spat as he aimed his attack at her.

"He's very arrogant that's for sure." 18 said as she watched the ki blast get bigger. She lunged a punch at him but to her surprise, he disappeared and appeared behind her, firing the large ki blast into her back.

"18 watch out!" Krillen yelled as he watched helplessly as his wife went hurdling out of the ring and into the wall, looking dazed. He darted over to her and helped her up, Goku handed her a sensu bean and she gulped it down after thanking him, then he proceeded to hand Vegeta a sensu bean, with a disapproving look on his face.

"Wow, doesn't look as though I'm gonna get through the next round." Emily sighed as she watched 18's and Vegeta's injuries miraculously heal.

"Your stronger than you make out to be, I'm sure you'll be fine." Gohan said smiling. The head worker announced that there would be a thirty minute break before the semi finals, so all the Z Fighters rushed over to catch up with their family members. Emily was going to remain behind until Goku grabbed her hand.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the others." He said as he lead her over to the others.

AN2: Well that's chapter three complete, really sorry again if I confused you with the layout of the Adult Division and I hoped that this chapter straitened itself out. Since there are only two fights in the next division I've decided to do the introductions in the next chapter so I'll hopefully get it posted as soon as I've typed it up.


	4. Chapter 4

Mysterious Fighter Chapter 4

Adult Division – Semi Finals

Disclaimer:I solemnly declare that I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters, places, timelines etc. My imagination isn't that good!!!

Claimer:I do happily own Emily and anything else that doesn't normally appear in DBZ or its series.

AN1:Here is chapter four, of the semi finals. It's Gohan VS Emily and Goku VS Vegeta. What's going to happen. Read on to find out and please review. Thankyou!!!

Hidden in the crowds, Ox King, ChiChi, Bulma, Videl, Trunks and Goten sat, who were both eating half a dozen hotdogs each. ChiChi smiled as she spotted her husband approach them.

"You were great out there Goku." She said.

"Thanks ChiChi, it's me and Vegeta in the second round so I honestly don't know what to expect from him." He replied, Bulma smirked at this.

"Expect a big fight, he's been going over the top with his training for the last two months so that's what your gonna get." She said, Goku laughed.

"Right I'll keep that in mind. Hey everyone this is Emily, she defeated Krillen in her match and she's up against Gohan in the next match." He introduced, everyone's eyes went on the young teenager, who went red.

"Hello Emily, how did you get into fighting then?" ChiChi asked.

"My father taught it to me until he died when I was 18 months. Since then I just watch the fighting movies and I pick up most of my moves off them. My mother doesn't like me fighting much." She replied, ChiChi nodded.

"Too right, fighting isn't very ladylike." She said.

"Hey I'm starving, I'm heading over to the food stand, anyone wanna join me?" Goku asked looking around, Krillen nodded, so did Yamcha and Vegeta. Gohan also nodded.

"Don't let me have too much though, I don't want to be full for my match." He said.

"I'll have something to drink but I won't eat anything. Not until the match is over, I'm not as good at fighting when I'm full." Emily replied, Goku made his way over to the food stand and ordered a dozen hotdogs, Krillen ordered four, Yamcha ordered three, Gohan ordered five and Vegeta also ordered a dozen hotdogs. Emily stared at the huge pile everyone seemed to have and just bought herself a bottle of water.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" Gohan said with his mouth full, Emily smiled and shook her head.

"No thanks, I'll end up getting sick and I want to fight you." She replied.

"What changed your mind?" He asked, staring at her suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"This morning, you were petrified of the idea of fighting, now you can't wait to fight?" He replied, she grinned at this.

"Oh yeah, I'm getting into it now. I came here looking for someone that I thought would enter the tournament, but he's not here and he's obviously not signed up. I like fighting, I just don't like hurting people that I can avoid hurting." She said. The break flew by and before they knew it, it was time for the semi finals. Everyone wished them luck as Gohan and Emily stepped into the ring and faced each other, getting into matching fighting stances.

"You ready?" Gohan asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Why is it I have a feeling I'm not gonna win this round?" She moaned, Gohan laughed at her.

"You beat Krillen, maybe you can beat me." He said.

"Doubt it." She muttered as they signalled for the match to begin. Emily and Gohan lunged at each other, both throwing a series of blows that Gohan had no problem blocking but Emily had a tough time dodging. Gohan fisted her in the face then she went sliding along the floor, slowly getting up, she wiped the blood away that was now pouring out of her nose and stared at him. He calmly walked up to her, frowning a bit.

"Why is it I know you can do better?" He asked, getting into a fighting stance again, she looked at him, panicking a bit as she wondered how to answer him.

"I. I don't want to hurt you." She stuttered.

"Give me your best shot, go on, I can take it." He assured her, she sighed as she mirrored his stance then they lunged at each other again. This time, Emily managed to throw a punch sending Gohan flying backwards, and nearly himself fell out the ring only to hover back on at the last minute, she stared at him.

"Are you alright? I told you I don't want to hurt you." She said, he slowly got up and went back over to the middle again.

"Hey, I take hits like that from Goten, trust me give me all you have. Don't hold back, I want to see what your really made of." He said smiling. Emily grinned as she lunged at him again, as he shot at her and they both threw blows at each other for another ten minutes. Gohan grabbed her foot as she aimed to kick him in the stomach and fisted her in the gut sending her flying out the ring. She tried to grab the side but her hand caught on something sharp and she quickly let go and hit the wall.

"Gohan is the winner." The announcer called as Gohan made his way over to her.

"Are you ok?" He asked, helping her up.

"Yeah, I would have stayed on but my hand got caught on something." She explained, glancing at her hand to see it covered in blood, and a large gash on her palm.

"Ouch, I'll see if my dad has another sensu bean." Gohan said, leading her over to the others, who were smiling at the two of them.

"Well done guy's, that was great." Goku said as they approached him.

"Thanks dad, have you got anymore beans? Emily's badly hurt her hand." Gohan said, nodding, Goku handed Emily another sensu bean and to her surprise, the gash completely vanished, she looked back up to him and grinned.

"Thanks Goku." She said.

"Anytime. Looks like I'm fighting Vegeta." He sighed, glancing at the other saiyan who was folding his arms and staring at them.

"Just concentrate on what he does dad and you'll be fine. Don't be afraid to go super cause if Trunks is gonna go super then he is too." Gohan said, Emily looked at him thoughtfully, maybe he knew the person she was looking for. She quickly pushed the thought out of her head, his name would have been on the entry board.

"Thanks Gohan, well this is it. You ready Vegeta?" Goku called.

"I'm ready to defeat you Kakarot." He grunted, Emily's eyes widened at this.

"What did you say?" She asked staring at him.

"Its just a stupid name he calls my father, don't worry about it." Gohan answered, glaring at Vegeta, who just stared at Emily, then Goku and Vegeta made their way out to the ring. They stood opposite each other and got into matching fighting stances.

"I don't like that girl you've teamed up with. There is something about her." Vegeta announced, Goku glanced at Emily then turned back to him.

"So you sense something strange from her too huh? I was hoping she'd reveal what she had when fighting Gohan, who is a lot more stronger than Krillen, but she's obviously uncomfortable with what she can do." He replied.

"I would have made her go to her maximum if she'd fought me." Vegeta snapped.

"You probably would have succeeded, she's powerful for a girl, but she was no match for Gohan. She even knew it when she was fighting him." Goku said as they announced the beginning of the fight. They both lunged at each other and for twenty minutes they were duelling so fast, everyone was having a lot of trouble keeping up with them. They broke apart after that, both of them breathing deeply, but smirking at the same time.

"You finished with the warm up?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah, I think that'll do. You ready now for the main fight?" Goku replied.

"I'm ready to defeat you." Vegeta said.

"You wish Vegeta." Goku laughed as they both lunged at each other. Throwing more kicks and punches at each other, they were at it for another half an hour. Getting the occasional blows to the face, they both were dodging the others attacks. Goku did a spin kick, sending Vegeta along the floor of the arena. Stopping himself from falling off the edge of the floor, Vegeta quickly jumped up and flew at Goku this time going super saiyan. Knowing he was going to transform, Goku also went super saiyan too and they both lunged at each other. Firing several ki blasts at Goku, Vegeta floated up, circling his rival to avoid him using his trick to escape the laser attacks. Instead, Goku caught them all in one ball and sent them flying at Vegeta. He landed on the floor, but got up again growling as he wiped the blood away from his nose.

"That was some trick Kakarot." He spat, in the audience, Emily gasped, _so he did say Kakarot. No, that means Goku is him. That's impossible, he looks nothing like the guy my father told me about. _She thought, concentrating on the battle. Gohan glanced at the young teen then turned back to his father and Vegeta.

"Come on dad!" He yelled. Vegeta and Goku lunged at each again and went into lightning speed duelling once more. Goku grabbed Vegeta's foot and did another spin kick, but Vegeta, knew what he was up to, ducked Goku's leg and brought his other foot up to kick his rival off. It did hit Goku but before he could go flying out the ring, he instant translocated to behind Vegeta, causing his body to slam into the saiyan prince and sending him out the ring. The sun was appearing out of a cloud above the stadium and a sparkle caught Gohan's eye. Looking down, he saw something lodged in between two of the tile ends. Catching his look, Emily also looked down and noticed the same thing.

"Hey, that's a knife!" She cried, jumping down. Jumping down after her, Gohan quickly grabbed her arm and dragged her back.

"Are you crazy? My dad and Vegeta are fighting at their maximum speed, you could get hurt." He yelled, she struggled to get out his grip.

"Gohan, your dad or Vegeta could get hurt if they go flying out the ring and catch themselves on it the same as I did. I should have reported it to them, I didn't think for one second that it was a knife." She argued, he glared at her, then turned to see the knife.

"It must have belonged to that Ninjaman guy. I'll go and get it and hand it in, you stay here. I know their speeds a lot better than you so I can dodge them, if they decide to get closer to me." He announced letting go over her, sighing Emily made her way back to the stand whilst Gohan slipped up to the stage arena. Nobody was watching him as they were too engrossed in Goku and Vegeta's fight, so he carefully made his way to the knife and picked it up. He was wearing gloves so he knew his fingerprints weren't going to be on it then made his way over to one of the workers, who were watching the fight then noticed him.

"Are you alright sir?" One of the workers asked.

"Yeah, my friend and I spotted this by the arena flooring. She actually caught her hand on it when she fell out the ring but she's alright now. I think it belonged to that Ninjaman." Gohan said, handing the knife over, the worker smiled.

"That must be what he was going to use in the tournament. Thanks we'll hand this over to the police straight away." He said and disappeared behind the door. Carefully, Gohan made his way back over to the others, then looking down on the fight, he noticed Vegeta had somehow managed to get back into the ring again.

"He's stubborn isn't he?" He commented.

"Yeah, but he's still determined to beat Goku, so he's gonna do everything in his power to win." Krillen stated, keeping his gazed fixed on the two Saiyans.

"Wonder who'll win." Yamcha pondered.

"Well, to be honest, the odds are my dad. I mean Vegeta is pretty fast, but with him being so determined to beat dad, he's not concentrating fully and my dad is onto him. I can tell, and Vegeta's slowly exhausting himself of attacks." Gohan said.

"Told ya dad was gonna fight Vegeta." Goten piped up.

"Dad always ends up fighting him Goten, that's all the fun because most of the time they are both evenly match." Gohan replied smiling.

"Well if I wanna beat you next year, I better train a lot harder then." Emily laughed, keeping her eyes on the match.

"Are you keeping up with this?" Krillen asked her.

"Kind of, it's hard some of the times but I dunno how I keep up with them but I'm able too. Weird huh?" She replied shrugging her shoulders, everyone eyed her then turned back to the fight. Goku had grabbed Vegeta's fist as he almost struck his face, doing a spin kick, Vegeta grabbed his foot and punched him in the stomach. Instant translocating again, Goku made it so he slammed into Vegeta but this time, powering up his Kai o Ken attack, making him go three times as fast. The Saiyan prince didn't know what hit him, caught by surprise, he was temporarily stunned as he went sailing out the ring and hit the floor, claiming Goku as the winner. Goku made his way over to Vegeta and slipped him a sensu bean.

"You did great, maybe next year huh?" He said.

"Definitely next year." Vegeta huffed as he made his way over to the stands.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are going to have a twenty minute break to allow our two finalists to prepare for their fight. The remaining contestants are, ladies and gentlemen, father and Son its Goku and Gohan. We'll continue shortly." The announcer yelled disappearing.

"Good luck Gohan." Videl said.

"Thanks. I'm gonna need it against my dad." Gohan replied.

"What's with all the breaks?" Yamcha asked.

"Dunno, probably to let the audience get over the excitement of the fighting." 18 replied. Emily announced that she was finally starving and went to go get something to eat, throwing her a cold look Vegeta followed her, much to Bulma's surprise.

"He's not going to do anything to her is he?" She asked.

"No, don't worry. We've both sensed something from her, he's probably gonna find out what it is." Goku assured her, staring passed his old friend.

AN2:There you have it, chapter four over and done with. I was wondering how I was going to end this but finally worked out a sort of "to be continued". I'll have chapter five up as soon as I've typed it up so thanks again and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Mysterious Fighter Chapter 5

Confession to Vegeta

Disclaimer:I do not own Dragonball Z or it's characters.

Claimer:I do own Emily and anyone else mentioned in this chapter.

AN1:Alright people, chapter five is up. I thought out how to make this as understanding as possible in explaining how Emily's character comes into Dragonball Z. If your still confused as to how she works, please don't hesitate to say so in a review and I'll happily explain better in my next chapter. So on with the story!!!

Thankful that she didn't have anymore fighting to do, she wasn't rushed to get back for anything. Although she did have a couple of stares from the people in the queue.

"Hey your the girl from the adult division aren't you? You were really good." Some guy said, she smiled and went a bit red.

"Thanks. I'm determined to beat him next year though." She said, then got to the front of the queue and ordered a hotdog bun and a bottle of diet coke.

"Your the girl fighter aren't you? Where did you learn them moves, they were quite impressive." The hotdog man said smiling at her.

"Oh, I kinda picked them up from movies, but my father got me into fighting when I was just walking. He said he knew I was gonna be a good fighter some day." She said. Settling down on a bench, she happily bit into her hotdog, and was enjoying the taste until a shadow fell over her. Looking up, she saw Vegeta staring at her, she gulped down the hotdog she had in mouth and threw him a puzzled look.

"Who are you?" He snapped.

"You know who I am Vegeta, Goku introduced me to you this morning." She replied, taking another bite of the hotdog.

"Don't be stupid with me girl, I know your hiding something. No ordinary girl can last that long in a tournament. You beat Krillen and you hold yourself up against Gohan. So who are you?" Vegeta demanded folding his arms, sighing, Emily gulped the hotdog down again and tossed the rest in the bin, suddenly she wasn't so hungry.

"Ok, so I'll level with you. I was looking for someone here, somebody who was supposed to be a great fighter. But I couldn't find him so I just continued just trying to leave before I could do some damage. I really don't want to get into trouble." She said.

"What was your friends name? I've been going to these tournaments for years now, I might have heard of him." Vegeta grumbled.

"My father called him Kakarot. But I suppose he wouldn't be under that name would he? Stupid, why didn't I think of that." She muttered, hitting her forehead in frustration, he grabbed her wrist and glared at her.

"Who was your father girl?" He growled.

"He's none of your concern, he's dead. I'm looking for a man named Kakarot, do you know him or not?" She snapped, pulling out of his grip, it was then that something fell from around her waist, Vegeta stared it then back at her.

"That isn't.... is it?" He stuttered.

"Great, please I'm not a freak. Sorry, I've got to go." She said, jumping up, wrapping it up and running off. Vegeta darted up and chased after her, eventually catching up with her, he grabbed her shoulders and pinned her against the wall.

"Is that a tail?" He asked, tears were forming in her eyes now.

"Please, I'm not weird. I just grew it a couple of weeks ago." She protested.

"So, that'll explain how you know the name Kakarot. Who are you? What do you know about the Saiyans?" He demanded, grabbing the front of her t shirt.

"You know about them too?" She cried.

"Of course I know about them, I am one. Who are you? I'm not going to ask you again." He snapped, glaring at her in frustration, she sighed.

"Alright, yes I'm half Saiyan, my father was a Saiyan called Radditz. He told me to look for my uncle who's name was Kakarot." She said.

"Radditz had a kid? That's impossible." Vegeta growled.

"No, it's not. He went after his brother but he and my mom fell in love before he did. My mom died shortly after he left and I figured he had died as he didn't come home. I've been shunted around foster parents since." She said

"My god. That'll explain how you could hold yourself up against Gohan. Well for your knowledge, Goku happens to be Kakarot. It's his saiyan name." Vegeta said.

"What? He looks nothing like the man my father spoke of. Are you sure?" Emily cried.

"Girl, the man is called Kakarot. Now come on." He said grabbing her arm.

"Let me go! Where are you taking me?" She demanded, struggling to get out of his grip.

"I am taking you to Kakarot, to explain who you are." He snapped.

"What? I can't tell him! What am I going to say?" She cried.

"You figure it out." He grumbled as he continued to drag her back to the others. He spotted them a few moments later and made his way over.

"There you two are, we were wondering what had happened. Is everything alright?" Goku asked smiling as they caught up with them.

"I bet you are, the girl has something to tell you." Vegeta said.

"Vegeta! What did you do?" Bulma yelled.

"Found out something useful. Go on." Vegeta said smirking as he pushed the teen into Goku. Before she could say anything, an announcer stepped into the arena.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the finals are about to start, can Goku and Gohan make their way out to the ring please?" He called.

"Wish us luck guys." Goku said heading out, followed by Gohan as everyone chanted good luck to them. Emily sat there, knowing she wasn't going anywhere under the watchful eye of Vegeta. What was she going to tell them? Her father must have done something bad if he didn't return back to her all them years ago. What if they were still sore over it all? She sighed as she watched them step onto the ring.

AN2There you have it. Sorry it's a bit shorter than the others but I was really struggling with what to put. So if your still confused with Emily's character, like I said, let me know and I'll explain it later more details. So please leave a review. Thankyou!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Mysterious Fighter Chapter 6  
Final Round  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or it's characters.  
Claimer: I happily own Emily and anyone else I decide to throw into this chapter.  
  
AN1: Sorry about the wait, can you believe it? My laptop broke, I've had chapters 7 and 8 saved on it, but before I could edit to floppy, it corrupted. When I finally bought the floppies yesterday the laptop went bust. So this isn't as good as the original but it's from memory so I'm doing the best I can. So sorry to everyone and on with the story.  
  
Goku and Gohan stepped into the ring, Gohan looking around at the cheering fans when his sight landed on the Z Fighters. They were all cheering like the crowds yet Emily was sitting there looking nervous. Gohan frowned then turned back to his father.

"I wonder what Vegeta was trying to get Emily to do?" He asked."Don't know, we'll probably find out when the match is over." Goku replied whilst getting into his fighting stance. Before they knew it, the monks had signalled the beginning of the fight and Goku and Gohan lunged at each other. After blocking kicks and punches from each other for about twenty minutes, they both finally landed a couple of metres away from each other.

"You done with the warm up?" Gohan asked, Goku smirked and nodded.

"Yep, ready when you are." He replied, then the two went at each other again.

"Wow ladies and gentlemen, that performance was actually the warm up!!! It looks like they're battling again. If anyone can see that is." The announcer yelled, muttering the last bit to himself, but all the Z Fighters picked up on what he said and scowled at him.

"We can see what they are doing. Only idiots can not see what's happening." Vegeta snapped, causing Bulma to glare at him.

"Now Vegeta, not everybody can keep up with them. We can't even keep up with what's happening down there, and we are not idiots." She said calmly, Vegeta just mumbled under his breath and returned his gaze back to the fight below.

Goku and Gohan had just finished another round of kicks and punches when suddenly Gohan landed on the floor, staring at his father, who landed next to him.

"Hey dad, I can't fight you on the floor, there's not enough room." He said.

"Your right Gohan, fine we'll take to the air." Goku replied as he flew up a couple of metres, Gohan copying him and then they began their lightning speed duel again. To Gohan's surprise, Goku went super saiyan.

"But I thought we weren't agreeing to do that!" Gohan asked.

"I know, but everyone else has so we might as well. Besides, I want a decent fight from you." Goku replied smirking, Gohan matched his father's smirk, transformed himself and lunged at his father. Gohan managed to knee his father in the gut. Gasping for air, Goku spun around and fisted Gohan hard in the jaw, sending him back and almost out the ring yet Gohan stopped himself by grabbing the edge of the arena, thanking himself for listening to Emily when she told him about the knife that was lodged there previously.

Flipping back onto the arena, he floated up in the air then stopped, Gohan powered up to an ascended saiyan and charged up a ki blast aiming it at his father.

"Let's see how you cope with this!" He yelled.

"Go ahead, give me your best shot!" Goku replied folding his arms and staring at his son, Gohan let out a high pitch scream as he powered up the energy ball to its maximum then released it. Goku stared at the amount of energy his son had put into the one attack, knowing that wasn't good for Gohan. He then put his hands together at his side.

"Kame…" He began as his technique began to form, meanwhile up in the crowds, Chichi was having a fit, seeing the energy Gohan was throwing at his father.

"Gohan, you stop that now!" She screamed, Gohan glanced at the crowd and smirked at his mother before returning his gaze back to his father.

"Hame…" Goku's attack was getting bigger and stronger as Gohan's attack came closer to him, Chichi's eye's widened in anger.

"Gohan, don't you dare ignore me young man!" She yelled, standing up, only to be pushed back down by Videl and Bulma.

"Chichi, I'm sure Goku knows what he's doing. If he couldn't have dodged Gohan's attack, he'd have done something by now." Bulma reasoned, Chichi just sighed as she kept her gaze fixed on the fight down below.

"Haa!" Goku yelled, pushing his kamehameha wave into Gohan's attack, sending it back into Gohan. Putting his hands up to block it, however the attack hit him, sending him flying to the floor, inches away from the edge of the arena floor. Up in the crowds, Emily was staring at the two men in shock.

"What on earth was that?" She cried. Everyone stared at her uncomfortably, wondering how to tell her about what she had just seen.

"It's called an energy attack. Its what we do." Vegeta said bluntly, saying the "we" louder than the rest of the words. Everyone stared at Vegeta suspiciously but quickly returned their attention back to the fight as Goku began walking over to Gohan, who was breathing heavily and had his eyes closed, he picked him up by the front of his shirt.

"Do you want to continue this fight?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I know it won't last long." Gohan mumbled, slowly opening his eyes.

"I know, you put too much of your energy into that slow attack then even more trying to block mine. It wasn't a wise move to make Gohan." Goku said.

"I just didn't think straight." Gohan admitted as he slowly got up, Goku let go of his son as he struggled to stand. Losing his balance, Gohan nearly fell out the ring only to have Goku grab the front of his shirt again. He tossed Gohan to the centre of the arena and watched in shock as his son fell to his knees. Sighing, he walked over and pulled Gohan up by his arm.

"Are you sure you want to continue?" He asked again, Gohan nodded as he stood up, this time not swaying.

"I'm sure dad, I'm not going to lose to you like this." He replied as he lunged at his father, Goku sighed as he got into a fighting stance but there wasn't the need as Gohan - who had lost all of his energy - began throwing his father sloppy punches and kicks. Goku was having no problem dodging him, which was beginning to annoy Gohan.

"Why won't you fight me?" He yelled. Goku grabbed his fist.

"I can't fight you like this." He replied. Calmly pulling out of his fathers grip, Gohan aimed his leg at Goku's side, only for Goku to grab that as well.

"Like what? There is nothing wrong with me, now fight me!" Gohan shouted, Goku growled at this and fisted Gohan in the stomach, causing the demi saiyan to stumble back in pain. Goku folded his arms and stared hard at his son.

"Listen Gohan, you've lost all your energy, and this fight isn't fair. You can't attack me." Goku said softly yet firmly, Gohan sighed and nodded.

"Your right, I just didn't want to disappoint you." He mumbled, still Goku picked up on it and frowned at his son.

"You've never disappointed me Gohan. I'm proud of both you and Goten. You've made it to the finals haven't you? Don't start going down that road with those lies because never in your life have you disappointed me." Goku replied firmly.

"Yeah, the match is over. Go on dad, finish me off." Gohan said. Nodding, Goku fisted Gohan in the face, sending him flying out the ring and smashing into the back wall again, making Goku as the winner.

There was going to be an award ceremony in an hours time, so Goku was able to heal Gohan with a senzu bean and make their way back to the others.

"That was some fight Goku, congratulations. We have got to have a party tonight at my house to celebrate, since Trunks won the junior division." Bulma said.

"Thanks, that'll be great Bulma." Goku replied as Videl pulled Gohan into a kiss.

"Kakarot, the girl." Vegeta interrupted. Smiling, Goku turned around to see Emily who was now throwing Vegeta nervous glances.

"Oh yeah, how did you keep up with the fight Emily?" Goku asked.

"I had trouble keeping up sometimes, but I got the hang of some of the fight." She replied quietly, still throwing Vegeta the odd glance.

"That's great, now what was it you wanted to tell me?" He asked.  
  
AN2: Yeah, I finally finished this. Didn't think I'd remember how this one went. Sorry about ending it like that, I know I hate suspense endings too, don't worry I'll be posting the next chapter as soon as I type it up. Thanks for reading and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Mysterious Fighter Chapter 7

Secret to Tell

Disclaimer: Just for the records, I do not own Dragonball Z or it's characters.  
Claimer: I do however, own Emily and anyone else I decide to throw into this chapter that doesn't normally appear in Dragonball Z.  
  
AN1: Hey guy's chapter 7 is up finally. Again, another chapter I lost on my stupid laptop so its not gonna be as good as the original but I tried to get most of the original wording memorised. So on with the story.  
  
Emily stared around at all the anxious faces, ready for her to say what she had to say. How was she going to go about it? She had waited over 16 years for this day to happen. Before she could say anything though, Goten pulled at something around her waist.

"Hey, what's that?" He asked. Emily gasped as her tail unfolded itself from the belt shape she had originally tied it in and hung past her knees.

"Is that what I think it is?" Gohan asked staring between the tail and her. Emily sighed and nodded as she realised there was no going back now."Yes, Gohan it's a tail. A saiyan tail to be exact. The reason I have one is because I'm half saiyan. My name is Emily, Emi for short and I came to the tournament looking for someone my father knew. A man named Kakarot." She started."Wait a minute, your father knew me?" Goku asked. Emily nodded again."Yes, my father is a saiyan named Raditz. He came to earth and met my mother about five years before he went after you. A year later my mother had my twin brother, Adam, and me. Strangely enough, I was the only twin who inherited my father's saiyan genes. Adam is pure human (there is a reason for this that will be explained in a future fic that I'm currently writing - I'm not turning Emily into a Mary-Sue!!!)." She explained."So how come he never mentioned that he had a daughter?" Goku asked."He probably thought after what he did you'd come after me. I suppose he did do something bad, as he didn't come back. Shortly after he disappeared, my mother was killed and I've been shifted around foster families since." She explained."Yeah, he did something bad." Piccolo said darkly."I'm sorry about all of this. I just wanted you to know that I existed and I wanted to know that you existed. I don't want to bring up the past again, especially since it was a bad past. I think I'll go now." She said, scooping up her tail and taking off.

Sighing, Goku stared after her, not knowing what to think. He slowly turned back to the others helplessly.

"What do you all think?" He asked."Hey, she's your problem Kakarot, not mine." Vegeta said. Bulma glared at him."Well, if what she is saying is true, it could work. We had no idea how long Raditz had been on earth for. I still don't know how you guy's didn't sense her." She replied."She's not been trained to use her ki in battle, so she's not let it off. She does have a ki, but it's not a particularly powerful one so it doesn't really stand out." Gohan explained."Well if it's true then doesn't it mean that I have a cousin?" Goten piped up. Everyone had forgotten that the two chibi boys were with them, Gohan smiled at his little brother."Yes Goten, it means she's our cousin. What do you think dad, should we go after her?" Gohan asked, turning back to his father."Yeah, I believe her. She wouldn't have a tail if she was lying." Goku replied firmly getting up. Gohan nodded and stood up also."Me too, I'll come with you dad." He replied. Nodding, Goku took off in the direction Emily had gone in, Gohan following him.

They searched everywhere and there was no sign of the teen. They were about to give up when Gohan spotted her sitting in front of a fountain, her head buried in her hands. He was about to go up to her but a monk got there first. Frowning, the monk put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok miss?" He asked, she looked up and nodded."Yeah, I'm fine." Emily replied. Her eyes were red and puffy.

The monk gave her a look as if to say, "I don't believe you" but left her anyway. Gohan seized the chance to go up to her, as she buried her head in her hands again. Gohan sighed as he made his way over to her and sat down next to her.

"Listen, we're not angry with you." He started. She looked up at him."I know, but my father did something awful so why should I suddenly come into your lives?" She asked, staring at him now. Gohan frowned, trying to answer it."That was your father. You are you. You are totally different from Raditz and therefore we should have no reason to hate you." He told her. Emily sighed, not knowing where to go next. She wasn't sure how she was going to get though this now. Goku took the opportunity to step in as he sat on the other side of the girl."Listen Emily, like Gohan said; what your father did had nothing to do with you. So we're not angry. Yes, he did something bad, he tried to convince me to go into space and then he kidnapped Gohan. Piccolo and myself had to destroy him." He said softly, not knowing how the girl was going to take it. To his surprise, she growled."He deserved it. He said he was going to come back and train me when he met up with you and told you about us. He said we could train together. It was one big fat lie! He had no plans to train me into fighting! He was going to leave me to be like a human whilst he went conquering planets again. I should have known he'd have done that." She sighed, balling her hands into fists. Goku put a hand on her shoulder."Don't worry; it's in the past. Hey how about you come back with us, if you have no plans today. That way, we can get to know you a bit more." He suggested. Emily smiled."Sure, that'll be great, I'll have to call my mother but I'm sure it'll be fine." She replied getting up, Gohan smiled."We'll stay where we are so you'll know where to go okay?" He asked."Yeah, I'll be back in a moment." She said running off. Goku and Gohan headed back to the others, who were waiting for them expectantly."Well? What happened?" Chichi asked straight away."We have a niece Chi. She's coming back with us for a bit so we can get to know her. She's just telling her mother now." Goku replied."A niece? Oh Goku that's fantastic news!" Chichi cried, pulling her husband into a hug, Goku awkwardly patted her on the back."So she was telling the truth Goku." Bulma said."Yeah, she's Raditz's daughter alright." He replied."Great. Hey! If she wants to, she can come tonight also. If she's gonna start hanging around with us she might as well meet the others." She suggested."Thanks Bulma, I'll ask her later on." Goku said as Emily appeared into view."My mom said it's ok. I've got my key anyway in case she goes out." She explained as she stopped in front of them all, she was now carrying a small black backpack."Excellent! Well we've got to wait for this ceremony first then we can go." Chichi said."About time, hey Goten, you want to come back to ours?" Trunks asked, Goten nodded and turned to his parents expectedly."Yeah, can I?" He asked, they nodded."If it's alright with Bulma and Vegeta." Chichi said. Goten turned to them and as usual Vegeta scowled but Bulma nodded."Of course Goten, you know you're always welcome." She said.

Shortly afterwards the awards ceremony started, everyone cheering as Goku and Trunks walked up to collect their prizes. They left later and bordered a large plane.

"You guy's don't live far away do you?" Emily asked staring at it."Don't worry, I know a move called instant translocation so I'll take you home when you need to go." Goku replied smiling at her. She nodded then stepped into it and then; before she knew it they were in the air heading towards Mount Poataz.  
  
AN2: Yay, finished finally. Well this is the last full chapter I lost and it's now back and running. Few thank goodness we have a PC in my house; I dunno what I'd do without it. Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a review. 


	8. Chapter 8

Mysterious Fighter Chapter 8

The Invitation

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or it's characters  
Claimer: I do own Emily and anyone else mentioned in this chapter.  
  
AN1: Chapter 8 is up, it's mainly after the tournament leading up to the party at capsule corp. I did in fact half start this chapter on the laptop (see how annoying a machine can be?) therefore I'm trying to remember how it originally went. So like said many times before... on with the story!!!  
  
Half an hour later, the aeroplane touched down outside the two houses situated on Mount Potaz and one by one all the Sons and Emily stepped off the plane.

"Wow, this is so cool. It's a lot better than the city." Emily commented, looking around. Goku laughed at this.

"I'm glad you like it. We have to keep the place secluded as we train a lot outside and its more reassuring when we know there's no one around we can hurt." He explained.

"I bet. It's very hard when I train for fights as there is nowhere except the local park I can go to. And I have to go at night when no one is there." She replied quietly.

"Goku, I'm going to whip something up to eat ok?" Chichi asked. Goku nodded licking his lips and grinning.

"Sure, thanks Chichi." He replied. Chichi laughed as she entered the house, followed by Videl, leaving Emily, Gohan and Goku outside. Figuring everyone was fine with the fact she had it Emily let her tail loose.

"So how long have you had it?" Gohan asked, staring at it again.

"Um, it grew about two weeks ago; I've had it hidden ever since. Everyone will freak out if they see I have it. I suppose it was telling me it was time I came to you." She sighed, moving it around a bit, trying to stretch it out.

"Do you know why you have it?" Goku asked.

"No, my father never told me why. He said you'd be able to explain it to me. Didn't think I would understand it if he told me anyway. I used to think the sparring matches we had were a game." She replied shaking her head.

"Well, you have most of your strength now that you have your tail. We've all lost ours so we won't get that strength again. Also if you look at a full moon when you have a tail, you'll turn into an oozaru. It's a giant ape like creature. I've had fun catching Gohan in the past when he transformed. That's why I pulled out his tail." Goku laughed.

"Only cause I couldn't control my form. Vegeta could control his couldn't he?" Gohan replied blushing a bit. Goku nodded.

"Yeah, he crushed my body in his form too. It makes quite a lot of damage especially if you can't control it most of the time." He said, wincing at the memory.

"So if I look at a full moon, I turn into this monster, oozaru. Well so much for romantic nights of looking up at the moon. Unless I want to kill my date." Emily sighed.

"It's not that bad, you just have to be careful that's all." Gohan reassured her.

Chichi announced that the food was ready and once again Emily found herself staring at the amount of food there was on the table. Then staring at the others in a mixture of amusement and disgust when they began their eating competition of who can eat the most food.

"Aren't you hungry Emily?" Chichi asked, catching the teens gaze.

"Oh yeah, it's nice thanks." She muttered, grabbing a sandwich and taking a few bites. The table was empty within ten minutes, much to Goku and Gohan's disappointment.

"Hey, it would be empty ages ago if Goten was here, be thankful there was one less saiyan eating." Chichi commented, looking at the face her husband was making. Goku made a classic son grin and turned to Emily.

"Your right Chi, that was great. Hey Emily do you want to go fishing?" He asked.

"You want to fish Goku after you've just eaten all that food?" Videl asked, staring at her future father in law. Goku put on a solemn face.

"Yeah, I've got to work this off somehow." He replied. Emily smirked at this.

"Hey I'll come too, you fancy another spar later Emily?" Gohan asked. she nodded.

"Alright, I can use the spar to dry off from the fish. I always get soaked when I fish." She replied grinning. Goku lead her out to the river and gazed in.

"Hm, yep, I see some real beauties in there. We could have them for dinner Gohan." He said, diving in. Gohan just laughed.

"Yeah, I would if I hadn't had fish every single day this week." He said, sitting on the edge of the river.

Emily went over and knelt down to look into the water and gasped at what she saw.

"Oh wow, are the fish really that big?" She exclaimed, Gohan nodded.

"Yeah, makes it more fun to catch." He replied, diving in after his father and causing the water to come flying up in her face.

"Oh you are so gonna get it Gohan!" Emily cried, diving in also. They both began having a splash out whilst Goku was trying to catch several fish together.

All of a sudden Goku let go of one of the fish and it headed in anger straight for Emily.

"Emily! Watch out!" Goku yelled as he watched it speed towards her. Emily just stared at it in shock before Gohan floated out the water and grabbed her arm, flying her out of the reach of the fish. Goku quickly killed the fish and tossed it on the shore whilst Gohan set Emily down on the edge of the river, her still staring at the fish.

"You ok?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, just can't believe it." She muttered.

"Well they can get pretty dangerous when they get angry, and catching several of them at the same time didn't help." Gohan said whilst giving his dad a look. Goku made the classic Son grin and came over to the two of them.

"Sorry about that, didn't think he'd go after you." He replied.

"Hey dad, why are you catching fish anyway? Aren't we going to Bulma's tonight?" Gohan asked, turning to his father who nodded.

"Oh yeah, you know I forgot about that. Hey Emily, do you wanna come too?" He replied turning to her. Emily nodded.

"Yes please, if that's all right with everyone. I don't want to be in the way." She replied, Gohan snorted at this.

"Nah, you won't be in the way. Don't worry about it." He said, waving it off.

Giving up on the fish, Emily and Gohan decided to have the spar and before they knew it, it was time to head over to Capsule Corp.

"Goku will you instant translocate us over there? It'll save getting the plane out." Chichi asked when they were all gathered outside.

"Sure! Don't worry Emily it's a move I do, just gets us there instantly." Goku replied, looking at his niece when he saw her expression.

Chichi wrapped her arms around Goku's one arm. Gohan put his hand on his father's shoulder, whilst Videl put her arms around his arm too. Chichi grabbed Emily's hand then Goku instant translocated over to Capsule Corp. Goten was there to greet his family when they arrived along with Trunks.

"Hey, you're here! And you brought Emily too! Cool!" He cried when they made their way over. Chichi smiled at her son.

"Nice to see you too Goten, I hope you've been good for Bulma." She said.

"Yeah, he's been no bother Chichi. Hey guy's. Nice to see you again Emily." Bulma said from the doorway. Everyone smiled as they made their way in, Gohan automatically going over to Piccolo who was glaring at Emily.

"What did you bring her for?" He demanded from Gohan, who frowned at his old teacher. He guessed maybe he wasn't fully over Raditz and seeing Emily got him all wound up again. Gohan put his hand on mentor's shoulder.

"Relax Piccolo. She's all right. She spent the afternoon with us and she really is good." He mumbled, glancing at his new cousin to see her throwing a nervous look at Piccolo, obviously hearing what he had just said.

Vegeta moved up to her with his arms folded.

"So, you really are Raditz's kid. Didn't think he'd mate on this planet." He said bluntly. Emily slowly nodded, not knowing what to say to him.

"Yeah, he had me and my brother." She replied calmly.

"So do you plan on sticking around long or are you going to do the disappearing act again?" He asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno. I don't know how the others feel about me. I know Goku and his family like me but I know there are people in this room that are uncomfortable around me. I'd like to stick around but it depends on how everyone feels about me." She explained.

"Don't pay attention to the Namek." Vegeta told her and then stalked off. Emily frowned at him. How did he know it was Piccolo she was talking about?

Krillen was the next to arrive with 18 and Marron. Then Yamcha arrived with Puar and Master Roshi, who hadn't seen Emily yet and was immediately fascinated by her.

"Is this a new friend Goku?" He asked staring at her.

"Yeah, she's kinda my saiyan niece. She's the daughter of Raditz. We only met her today ourselves." Goku replied, smiling at Emily who was now chatting away to Krillen about the fight they had had earlier. Yamcha was standing next to Krillen.

"So what are you going to do with her, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked walking over to her.

"Well I was going to offer to train her, but she'll have to learn how to fly. She really wants to fight, that much I can tell. I'll offer it to her later. She's not so nervous anymore." Goku replied. Vegeta smirked at this.

"You're offering to train her huh? Do you think she'll be any good?" Master Roshi asked. Goku nodded at him.

"Yeah, there's something about her that'll give her great power. I can feel it." He replied.

Later on, Bulma announced the buffet open and everyone watched in amusement as Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta and Trunks fought over the food.

"So you're actually used to this?" Yamcha asked Emily.

"Yeah, I thought the hotdogs were too much earlier but I had lunch with Goku and his family so I'm getting the hang of things." Emily replied staring at them in amusement.

Soon it was getting closer to midnight.

"It's been a great party, thanks Bulma." Chichi said.

"Yeah, it's been fun hasn't it? We should get together more often." Bulma replied. Emily sighed as she looked at her watch.

"I guess I should be heading home soon, my parents will start getting worried about me." She said, glancing at everyone. Goku made his way over to her.

"All right, I'll take you home. Listen, I was thinking, how would you like me to train you? You know, so you can fight and fly like us. You're half saiyan so I think you deserve the same abilities we have." Goku asked. Emily smiled.

"You'll train me? That'll be great, I'd love that!" She replied.

"Good, we'll start on Monday." He told her.

"Thanks, it'll have to be after three as I still have to go to school for another year." She said, nodding. Goku instant translocated her home then returned in an instant.

"So dad, what did she say?" Gohan asked.

"She wants me to train her. I've got a feeling she'll be a good fighter." Goku replied smiling as they finished the party off.  
  
AN2: Hooray!!! Finished. I thought this was going to drag out until I remembered I had the party to put in. Hope you enjoyed reading this and please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Mysterious Fighter Chapter 9

Disaster Strikes!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or it's characters.

Claimer: I own Emily and anyone else I decide to throw into this chapter.

AN1: Chapter 9 is up, I wasn't 100 how to work this one out, so if it doesn't sound right to you, then please let me know. So like said many, many times before. On with the story!!!  
  
Several weeks had passed since the world Marital Arts tournament; Emily had been coming to regular training sessions with Goku and now had got the hang of most of her powers. Learning the most fun parts, she could now fly and throw numerous energy blasts. She even had her own special technique she recently created – the destructo bomb. Similar to the disc except instead of cutting through what it touches, it molecular disintegrates what ever it touches. Only problem was, it gave off an energy which couldn't be controlled, most of the time knocking Emily out for several hours

"Tell you what; we'll only use this attack if necessary. It's a very powerful attack and it's not right messing around with it." Goku advised after she'd come too one day.

"Alright, oh my head." She groaned, rubbing the side of it.

They carried on until one Friday afternoon when Emily never showed up.

"Must have had to do something." Goten said when he and Goku were discussing it that night at dinner. Goku nodded.

"Yeah, but she would have called us or something wouldn't she?" He replied. He waited for her on Saturday and when she didn't turn up again, he started getting a bit worried.

"Oh Goku, she probably had homework, remember her mother didn't approve of her fighting." Chichi assured him when he mentioned it again that night. On the Monday, Vegeta had arrived to see the girl in action but Emily again had failed to arrive.

"She hasn't shown up since last Friday, Vegeta." Goku sighed.

"She must have ran off. The coward." He said. Goku frowned at the prince.

"No, I don't think so Vegeta. I think something has happened." He replied.

After dinner that night, he instant translocated to Emily's foster home and knocked, but there was no reply. Frowning he returned home.

Maybe Vegeta was right; maybe this was too much for her. Goku shook his head. No he couldn't think like that.

That night as the family settled down in front of the television, Chichi for some reason decided to put the news on.

"Here's the latest from the car crash at West City news. The car accident that happened on Friday caused a three-car pile up. The people in two of the cars all survived but the third, which was a red ford, wasn't so lucky. Mr & Mrs Reynolds and their foster daughter Emily suffered the most in the car accident whilst the other two cars came away with scrapes and bruises the Reynolds came out worse. Mr & Mrs Reynolds both died straight away in the accident and 17-year-old Emily is currently in a coma in Satan City General Hospital. Doctors and Nurses are hoping the teen will come round soon, but unfortunately lost both her parents." The reporter said. Everyone stared at the television in shock.

"So that's what happened, I knew something was wrong." Goku gasped.

"Oh poor Emily. She's lost her family too." Chichi sighed. That gave Goku an idea, but put it aside for later as he rushed over to Gohan's house to tell him what happened.  
  
Three days later, doctors and nurses were happy to see that Emily had finally woken up from her coma. She was groggy but looking alright.

"What happened? Where am I?" She asked, trying to sit up.

"Don't worry Miss Reynolds; you're in Satan City General. You had a car accident on Friday, but you're alright now." A nurse said soothingly.

"Oh no... My parents! Are they alright?" Emily asked frantically.

"I'm sorry Emily, but your parents died at the scene." The nurse replied quietly, Emily gasped at this latest news, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"They're dead?" She asked, burying her face in the hands and started to cry.

Taking the hint, the nurse left Emily to be by herself.  
  
Two hours after that, there was a certain visitor at the hospital.

"And who are you sir?" The receptionist asked.

"My name is Gohan, I am Emily's cousin." Gohan replied. Nodding, the nurse sighed.

"She's not been so good since she found out about her parents. I'll see if she wants visitors." She replied, walking off. A moment later she returned.

"Yeah, she said she wants to see you, she's in cubicle number 11." She said. Nodding his thanks, Gohan made his way to the cubicle and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A muffled voice called. Slowly opening the door, he looked in to see Emily sitting up in bed, her eyes still red and puffy. He entered the room, closing the door, then went over and sat on her bed.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about your parents. How are you feeling?" Gohan asked.

"Thanks, I'm feeling alright, I'm feeling more pain for my parents then from the accident at the moment." She sighed. Gohan pulled her into a hug as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's gonna be alright, don't worry." He soothed.

"How is it going to be all right Gohan? I don't have anyone now. Once I get better, I'll have to go back to the home until another family fosters me. I don't know whether I'll be able to see you all again." She cried as she let go.

"That won't have to happen." A voice said from the door. Emily looked up to see Goku standing there (I know Goku is terrified of hospitals, but just for the sake of the scene, he got over his fear) and she frowned at this.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, Chichi and I thought it over a lot and since you no longer have anywhere to go, we have considered adopting you. You are family after all. What do you think?" He asked. Emily widened her eyes at this. It was the last thing she thought she'd hear from him.

"You serious?" She asked.

"Yeah, Chichi's always wanted a girl around the house anyway. If you want to that is, it'll save going back to the home you obviously hate." He replied and for the first time in days, Emily cracked a weak smile.

"Me? Officially becoming your daughter? I'd love to Goku! I'd love to be apart of your family!" She replied as Goku came over and pulled her into a hug. Everything went ahead and by the time Emily was able to go home, to her surprise, she was able to go home with Goku and Chichi. When she went home, she was greeted by a newly decorated bedroom, which had a welcome home banner over it.

"Welcome home honey." Chichi greeted smiling.

"Wow, all this is for me?" Emily gasped.

"Of course, it's so great to see you all better again." Goku replied pulling her into a hug. Emily grinned as she ran into the room.

"Thanks mom, thanks dad." She cried.  
  
AN2: Finished. Well its different to the way Emily gets adopted by them, hope you all like it and please review!!! Thanks!


End file.
